Statistical data shows that 17.7 million people die each year from cardiovascular disease, accounting for 31% of all deaths worldwide. This number steadily increases year by year, and it is expected that the mortality caused by cardiovascular disease will be significantly higher than other diseases from 2008 to 2030, taking a lead in causes of death. The pathological basis of cardiovascular diseases and cerebrovascular diseases, such as myocardial infarction and cerebral infarction, is atherosclerosis.
Atherosclerosis, whose pathogenesis is very complex, is a chronic inflammatory response with plaque built inside arteries, and accompanied by damages of vascular endothelial cells. The main factors leading to atherosclerosis are unhealthy diet such as high-salt, high-fat, and high-energy diet, smoking, and metabolic risk factors, including diseases such as “Three-High” symptom (hypertension, hyperglycemia, and hyperlipidemia) and obesity.
At present, atherosclerosis may be treated by medicine and surgery, but is latent leading to a high lethality rate and a high disability rate, upon which a prevention and early treatment of atherosclerosis are particularly favorable. Studies have revealed that natural active ingredients such as chlorogenic acid, “Xiongshao” (Ligusticum chuanxiong and Paeoniae rubra radix) and lignans have anti-atherosclerotic effects, and functional foods containing these ingredients have been appeared on the market. In view of this, exploring more natural substances that are effective against cardiovascular diseases such as atherosclerosis has a great significance and prospect.